Today's computers provide for input/output processing. However, deficiencies in the current technology cause performance and maintenance issues. For example, current input/output processing technology only allows for a single processing pipeline for all input/output requests in a computer. For numerous reasons which will be described later herein, a single processing pipeline for all input/output requests may not be sufficient nor desired within a given computer.